


Five Steps in Turning Jung Yunho Gay

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Gay Times, Gay Awakening, Going Gay for Jae, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spin the Bottle, i know that bc this is the one people like to plagairize, one of my most popular fics, only marked underage bc they are in high school, that should be a tag in the world of db5K fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: After a kiss during an innocent game, Yunho can't get Jaejoong out of his head. Or keep him away from his body. (Yes, another Yunho was straight, and then Jaejoong kisses him and he's gay story. Just needed some YunJae smut today)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 9





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Step 1: The Kiss**

The only reason Jung Yunho agreed to play this game was because Taeyeon asked him, too, and since Jung Yunho was trying to get between Taeyeon’s bed sheets, he found himself seated in a circle with most of the rest of the popular crowd, playing Spin the Bottle. For the chance to kiss Taeyeon, he really would have done anything.

Except for this.

“Come on. It landed on you,” Yuri said.

“So? Make him spin again. I’m not kissing Jaejoong.”

Taeyeon leaned into him and said, “Why not? Because he’s a guy? Tiffany kissed Yoona.”

“Yeah, but that’s different!”

The other guys around the circle (Jaejoong excluded) were nodding.

“Yeah. It’s different,” Hyunjoong said.

“Pussy,” Jaejoong said, crossing his arms. “It’s just a damn kiss. It’s not like I’m proposing to you.”

“Gay marriage is illegal,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong spared him a look, and then looked back at Yunho. Yunho met his eyes, then met Taeyeon’s eyes and sighed.

“Whatever. Just a kiss.”

His skin was crawling as Jaejoong’s mouth morphed into a smile. Yunho looked around the room and said, “I hope you guys have to kiss each other, too.”

Junsu chuckled. “Give me a few more beers and I won’t care.”

Yunho decided that was a good idea. A few more beers and he would never remember this moment.

“Slip him some tongue,” Yuri said as Jaejoong moved through the circle. He crawled, eyes turning feral the closer he came to Yunho.

Yunho swallowed thickly and kept himself from leaning back. He watched, slightly entranced as Jaejoong shoulders arched, cat-like, and then his tongue swiped over pink lips.

Jaejoong was the only guy at school who was gay. Or the only one who admitted it, as Jaejoong said. Yunho didn’t care that he was gay. He was cool and had been part of their circle since their circle had formed when they were all ten years old. True, he didn’t really hang out with Jaejoong outside of parties and school functions, but it wasn’t because Jaejoong was gay.

His clothes were always fashionable, and Yunho never hesitated to go to him for advice about his clothes. He always dressed better when he asked Jaejoong if something looked good on him. At this party, Jaejoong was wearing this scoop shirt, plain white, and a pair of very tight jeans. With him being on his hands and knees, Yunho could see his chest and stomach. All those muscles and his mouth went dry and he licked his lips. He shook a bit when Jaejoong’s hands landed on his knees (he was sitting cross-legged).

“Last chance to back out, Jung,” Jaejoong whispered, leaning closer.

Yunho stopped breathing, eyes going wider, because he was about to kiss a guy. True, Jaejoong was prettier than most girls, but he was still a guy.

Jaejoong smelled like vanilla and alcohol.

Their lips brushed, whisper soft, and Yunho’s breath caught in a whimper that he hoped no one heard. But based on the way Jaejoong’s lips turned into a smile against his, he heard it. Yunho’s cheeks heated, and he jerked forward, covering the last breath between them, wanting to get this over with.

Jaejoong’s lips were soft like a girl’s lips, but the kiss was nothing like a kiss with a girl. He stayed steady, moving, following and then leading Yunho through it. Yunho’s head spun, and everything went gray and fuzzy when Jaejoong’s tongue ran over his lower lip. Tentatively, Yunho touched his tongue to Jaejoong’s, and then again, and again. The wet kiss echoed through Yunho’s brain, and the part of him that should have panicked let him kiss Jaejoong for what felt like a long time.

Jaejoong hummed as he pulled away, and Yunho blinked, clearing his vision to find out where he went.

“Fuck,” one of the girls said.

“I am not kissing any guy like that,” Changmin said. “I’m done.”

“Me, too,” Junsu said, and they both stood up, followed quickly by Junho and Hyunjoong and Donghae and Eunhyuk.

“Aw, guys!” Yuri protested just as Taeyeon said, “You can kiss us like that!”

“Not worth the chance of having to kiss my own brother,” Junho said, smirking at Junsu.

Junsu shivered and made a face. “I’d rather kiss you than Changmin.”

“Fuck off.”

Yunho heard all of this. He did, but his eyes bored into Jaejoong’s and his breathing hadn’t quite recovered. Jaejoong pulled back, sitting on his feet as the circle evaporated around them.

“Really, Yunho,” Junsu said. “You didn’t have to like it that much.”

Finally Yunho looked up at him, still dazed. “What?”

Junsu snorted, and EunHae laughed. “You so liked it,” Donghae said.

“I can make anyone like my kisses,” Jaejoong said. “Wanna try it, Su-ah?” He stood up fluidly, and turned away from Yunho. The wide shirt slipped off his shoulder and Yunho wondered what his skin felt like.

“I thought it was sexy,” Taeyeon said into his ear. “Will you kiss me like that?”

Yunho swallowed, physically tore his gaze away from Jaejoong’s retreating figure and turned to Taeyeon. He tried to lose the moment in her lips, tried to bury the memory as he convinced her to go upstairs with him.

**Step 2: The Wank**

Getting rid of the feel of Jaejoong on his lips should have been easy. He shouldn’t have remembered it at all the next day. But along with the headache, and the hope that he used a condom with Taeyeon, the feel and smell of vanilla lips against his would not go away.

Yunho kept his head buried in his pillow as the Saturday morning sun burned into his bedroom. His lips still tingled when he thought of Jaejoong, and the glimpses of his body teased his memory.

Yunho wondered what it would be like to touch him. Really touch him. Run his hands up and down Jaejoong’s chest like Taeyeon had been doing to him the night before. And now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure he came with Taeyeon last night. How drunk had he been? Not that drunk.

He sighed and rolled over, wincing against the light.

A harsh ringing permeated the morning, and he winced at his cell phone. Reaching for it, half blind, he managed to wrap his fingers around it.

A text message from Yuri, with a link to a video. He waited for the damn thing to load, and then his eyes went wide as he saw Jaejoong kiss him.

He sat up, pain shooting through his head and cursed.

 **From Sports_Man:** _What the hell is that?_

 **From Dancer44:** _Blame Changmin. He filmed it._

Yunho cursed and sent Changmin a text.

 **From Sports_Man:** _You fuckhead!_

 **From The_Eater:** _KKKKK why are you so mad? JJ liked it._

Yunho huffed and then went back to the text with the intention of erasing it. Instead, he watched the video again. It was almost three minutes long. The look on his face before and after the kiss would have been comical had it been someone else. He hoped everyone was getting a laugh out of this.

He watched the video again. The angle was different and it didn’t seem as hot as it was when Jaejoong was so close to his face. The loose shirt rode up Jaejoong’s body as he crawled, hips bones sticking out of his tight jeans. His upper body was insanely muscular, his waist so tiny. Yunho wondered how different it would be to hold him than to hold a girl.

As he stared at Jaejoong’s body, he realized that the pants rode low, but there was no band of boxers, no hint of underwear. Jaejoong had been commando.

Yunho licked his lips. He’d never done that before. Maybe he would. The others always said wearing jeans commando was comfortable enough. Only half realizing it, Yunho looked at Jaejoong’s crotch and his eyes went wide. W--was that bulge there …

Yunho started the video over. Nope. Definitely not there before the kiss. He watched, in disbelief as Jaejoong’s cock hardened in his pants from the kiss.

There was an answering twitch in his lap and Yunho moaned. Seriously? Why couldn’t Jaejoong be female?

But if he were female, Yunho wouldn’t have cared so much about everyone seeing this video. There wasn’t a recording of him fucking Taeyeon an hour after this.

Their tongues touched in the video and Yunho remembered that first moment, how insane and breathless it made him. What would it be like to kiss Jaejoong for longer, to touch him and lick him? Would he shudder, gasp, beg Yunho for more?

“Fuck,” Yunho said. He hastily deleted the text message and flung himself on his bed.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

But he couldn’t deny it. His cock was hard, thinking about Jaejoong. Thinking about a guy. Yunho moaned and rolled over. He gasped as his erection pushed against the bed, and he raised his hips, rutting lightly.

What would it feel like to have Jaejoong beneath, Jaejoong’s arms around his neck, his mouth open in a moan as Yunho fucked him?

Pleasure shot through him as he thought of that body, those eyes darkened and blown with lust. Shaking, he slipped hand into his sweats. He moaned into his pillow at the first touch against his aching cock. He propped up on his elbow and knee, hovering over the bed like he would a girl, but it was Jaejoong he pictured below him. Jaejoong’s hands ghosting along his back. He’d heard Jaejoong say his name enough that he could imagine Jaejoong moaning it.

His body shivered and he bit down on the pillow, rocking his cock into his hand faster. Everything exploded around him, and he came hard into his pants.

He collapsed with a whimper. He hadn’t come that fast since he was fourteen. He pushed away, rolling on his back. He made a face at the wetness in his sweats, and then noticed his phone was blinking with a message.

**From JaeBoo:** _It was hotter in person_

Yunho moaned, and against his better judgment, he replied to the message.

**From Sports_Man:** _I didn’t moan like that did I?_

**From JaeBoo:** _Yes, you did. Can’t deny it when there is video evidence._

**From Sports_Man:** _I think I’m going to kill Changmin_

**From JaeBoo:** _KKKKK Just call it a learning experience and move on_

**From Sports_Man:** _Yeah_

Yunho sighed. A learning experience, huh? Well, he learned that he did not mind kissing Jaejoong, and if the last ten minutes were any indication, he would not mind doing other things with Jaejoong.

In other words, he was fucked.

\---

**Step 3: The Hand Job**

Monday wasn’t as bad as it could have been. There were a few jibes about Yunho being gay, a lot of comments, but everyone knew it was a joke, that Yunho had kissed him just for the game, and that he and Taeyeon had finally hooked up later that night.

Taeyeon stayed by his side, arm through his, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek and decry any “Jung Yunho is now gay” rumors.

Yunho figured that Jae was right. A learning experience, and move on. Move on. That was the key, but during lunch, when Jaejoong and Yuri and Taeyeon started comparing their experiences with kissing Jung Yunho, Yunho’s control sort of snapped.

He excused himself to the bathroom, kissed Taeyeon’s cheek as he met Jaejoong’s eyes. His very carefully blank eyes. He was wearing green contacts. Vivid grass green, and Yunho stared for longer than he should have. He escaped to the bathroom, almost running.

There were a few other guys there. They laughed at Yunho for the kiss, and Yunho smiled and said the standard, “It was for a game, and I got Taeyeon in bed because of it, so whatever.”

They all laughed, and then for a moment, Yunho was blessedly alone. He splashed water on his face to calm his nerves.

“Hey, you all right?”

Yunho jumped and met Jaejoong’s eyes through the mirror. He was wearing brown pants that looked as soft as his skin. They were molded to his thighs, and the bottoms were pushed into black boots. His shirt was downy white, almost fuzzy and sheer, underneath it was a deep red tank top. Yunho swallowed.

God, the man was breathtaking. Why hadn’t Yunho ever noticed before?

“Y-yeah. M-maybe.”

“Are people giving you a hard time about this?” Jaejoong asked. He leaned against the sink.

“No. Just teasing.”

“Good. But you’re lying. You’re not all right.”

“Yes. I am.”

“No. You’re not.”

“Just let it go, Jaejoong.” Yunho glanced away, but still saw his reflection in the glass. His breath stopped as Jaejoong moved up behind him.

“What if I don’t want to just let it go?” he whispered, pressing himself against Yunho’s body.

Yunho shuddered, hands gripping the sink. “D-don’t.”

“Don’t what?” His hands settled on Yunho’s hips, fingers gripping his belt loops.

Yunho gasped as lust churned low in his stomach. His eyes shut as heat covered his skin. His cock hardened and he decided that he should have worn underwear instead of trying out the whole commando thing.

“Yunho?”

Yunho made a noise, half whimper, half growl. Maybe a whine. One of Jaejoong’s hands wrapped around his body, still at pant level. A finger pushed past cloth and touched his skin. Yunho shivered in his hold, and then lifted his head, meeting Jaejoong’s eyes through the mirror. He was so turned on, so ready to come again, just from being next to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s lips turned in a smile. “Care to expand on that look, Yunnie?”

Yunho shivered and pushed his hips back, pressing against Jaejoong’s body. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“I jerked off twice this weekend, thinking about you.”

“Only twice?”

Yunho grunted as Jaejoong’s hand dropped lower, fingers brushing his erection.

“I’ve been screaming your name as I come since we were fifteen.”

Yunho swallowed and turned around in Jaejoong’s arms. He didn’t let himself think about it, he just went for it, went for Jaejoong’s lips and captured them harshly. His hands gripped the shirt, and it was as fuzzy as it looked. His arms fit perfectly around Jaejoong’s trim waist, just like he imagined they would. He wasn’t so tall that bending to kiss Jaejoong was uncomfortable.

Jaejoong sighed, and shifted, his arms trailed up Yunho’s arms and wound around his neck. Yunho lost control of his hands, and they fell to his ass, caressing the curves encased in suede.

Jaejoong moaned into his mouth, and then their tongues were tangling together, and the softness of the kiss from Friday night disappeared, replaced with eagerness, need and heat.

Yunho gasped as Jaejoong’s erection pressed against his thigh. Jaejoong thrust against him, and Yunho held him tightly around the middle as lust flew through him.

“God, Yunho, what … fuck …”

“I’m … I’m totally …” Yunho kissed him, unwilling to stop to talk. “Totally … Blaming. You … Your all . .. fuck, gorgeous, sexy fault. Your fault.”

Yunho shoved his hands into Jaejoong’s pants to cup his ass.

“W-wait,” Jaejoong said, half a moan.

Yunho pulled back, confused.

Jaejoong smiled and touched his cheek before unbuttoning his pants. “You’re going to stretch out my pants, and these things were expensive.”

Yunho laughed, and then stopped as Jaejoong pushed the pants down his creamy thighs. Someone else had gone commando. His cock wasn’t too large, the skin a shade or red darker than the rest of his body. Yunho licked his lips and slowly reached for him. They both moaned as Yunho’s fingers slipped through the precome at the tip. His cock pulsed in his pants. Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around his neck again and their lips met as Yunho tentatively stroked Jaejoong’s cock.

The warning bell rang, and Jaejoong smiled. “Let’s … um … take this somewhere not so open.”

Yunho nodded and walked Jaejoong backwards, into a stall. As soon as the door was shut, Jaejoong slammed him against it. this time his hands were not idle. They dropped to his jeans and unbuttoned them.

“No panties, Jung?” Jae said with a grin.

Yunho’s response was lost in a whimper as Jae grabbed his erection.

“What did you think about when you jerked off?” Jaejoong asked, lips against Yunho’s.

Yunho’s eyes crossed and he moaned from remembering his visions. “Skin. So … and body, and … lips and … fuck. Naked. Touching.” It was embarrassing, admitting that he’d been thinking about Jaejoong, but his orgasm was crashing through him so fast that it didn’t matter.

Yunho cried out and sped up the strokes on Jaejoong’s cock. He whimpered when Jaejoong twisted his upper body away, and then the next couple of strokes had him seeing stars and he bit down on his hand as he shook and shot his release into the wad of toilet paper Jaejoong had quickly grabbed.

In the fog that followed, he heard Jaejoong stroking himself off, but he was too blown to try to watch.

The hand on his hip tightened and shook. Jaejoong’s quick breaths echoed in the stall, and then lips pressed against his. So soft.

“Next time, I expect you to finish me off, Jung. So lazy.”

Yunho smiled and then his eyes flew open. “Next time?”

Jaejoong smirked. “Sure. Although that’s not fair to Taeyeon.”

Yunho winced. “Yeah, I know.”

Jaejoong hands splayed over his bare hips, fingers teasing his stomach. Yunho let out surprised laughter from the slight caress and grabbed Jaejoong’s wrists. Their lips met in another kiss.

“No time. Class.”

Jaejoong pouted against his lips, and then nodded. “Fine. But you owe me.”

\---

**Step 4: The Blow Job**

Yunho broke up with Taeyeon two days later. That earned him more resignation and grief than kissing Jaejoong had. His excuse of, “I don’t really like you like that anymore” did not go over well, and the girls at their school were determined to snub him until he apologized for leading Taeyeon on. Yunho wasn’t sure what to do. It’s not like he could say he was letting Jaejoong stroke him off in the bathroom every day.

Jaejoong also received a bit of backlash from it, since he did not side with the girls on this one.

“Look,” he said the next day at lunch, “it’d be worse if he dated her for a few weeks and then dumped her. At least he’s being honest about it.”

But the girls did not agree.

The other guys didn’t mind. More ass for them, as Changmin said.

If people noticed Jaejoong and Yunho hanging out and talking more, they didn’t mention it.

That Friday, Junsu and Junho threw a ‘it’s a horrible week at school so let’s get drunk’ party. Yunho went because he knew Jaejoong was going to go. The girls had sort of forgiven him, or they were just tipsy, and Yuri spent most of the night in his lap.

“Hey Yunho!” Changmin called. “Wanna play Truth or Dare?”

“No,” Yunho said immediately. “No way in hell.”

Everyone laughed, and Yuri jumped off his lap to go join the circle.

Yunho watched as the game proceeded. He sipped on his beer, not really caring. A familiar presence sat next to him, sliding down the wall.

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong, but then his eyes went to the beer in his hand. He followed it up to his mouth, and his cock twitched as Jaejoong’s lips wrapped around it. He swallowed the liquid, and then wiped his mouth.

“Don’t look at me like that if you don’t want everyone to know that you wished it was your cock in my mouth.”

Yunho hastily looked away, blushing. The alcohol was making him reckless.

“Do you want your cock in my mouth?”

They’d jerked each other off everyday for the last week, and Yunho wasn’t sure how to ask him for more.

Yunho smiled and replied, “Is Changmin smart?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Meet me upstairs in five minutes?”

“Will do.”

Jaejoong stood up and went over to the game. He started making fun of Changmin because someone asked Changmin if he’d ever cheated on a test, and he’d gone a shade of red that was more than enough of an answer.

Yunho stood up a few minutes later and slipped around the basement stairs. He went up them with the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, but no one stopped him. Junsu and Junho had a rule that you were not allowed on the top floor during their parties. Yunho wasn’t drunk enough to break that rule, so he went into the darkened living room and sat on a couch. The couch faced the TV, back to the only entrance, so as long as he slouched and he was quiet, no one would realize he was in there.

He tried to count the minutes until Jaejoong arrived, but all he could concentrate on was the thought of Jaejoong’s lips on his cock. He was already so hard, and to relieve the pressure he unbuttoned his jeans. With a quiet gasp, he took his cock in his hand and started stroking. Short, loose, only to tease, not to make him come. He wished it a little lighter in the room, so he could see Jaejoong’s lips around his cock.

With his other hand, he pushed his t-shirt up and played with his nipples. Jaejoong loved doing that, and Yunho loved it when he did that. He thought of taking his clothes off, but decided not to, just incase he had to re-clothe himself in a hurry.

Speaking of hurry. Where was Jaejoong?

As always, just the thought of Jaejoong had Yunho on the edge of coming in moments.

Hearing footsteps, he stopped stroking.

“You in here?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho let out a breath. “Yes.”

“Good.”

His darkened shadow moved around the couch. Immaculate as always, Jaejoong was in a red button down shirt with Yunho’s favorite brown pants. He had a hard time keeping his hands off Jaejoong’s ass when he wore those pants.

“Start without me?”

“Yeah. I had to.”

Jaejoong chuckled and straddled his lap. Yunho moaned into his mouth as Jaejoong kissed and stroked him at the same time.

“God, you’re sexy, Yunho,” Jaejoong said. His hands left Yunho’s body and he unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down his body and Yunho pushed them further. Jaejoong stepped out of them. He unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Oh, god,” Yunho whispered, staring at all that naked skin. It really was not bright enough. He reached for Jaejoong’s hips, sliding his hands up and down his thighs. Metal glinted at his nipple and Yunho’s eyes rolled back as he leaned forward and captured the piercing in his mouth.

Jaejoong gasped, hands falling to Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho latched onto his cock and stroked harshly, moaning around the nub in his mouth.

“Y-yunho, not … not the place for … foreplay, just …”

Yunho knew he was right and he hated it. He pulled away and said, “Then get dressed and come home with me.”

“Now that wouldn’t be suspicious. I thought you wanted to hide this.”

Yunho wasn’t so sure anymore. Before when it was just an experiment, just seeing how much he liked it, then yeah, hiding it was fine. But he really liked Jaejoong. He wouldn’t mind dating him.

But Jaejoong was right.

Yunho pulled away from his skin and leaned against the couch with a sigh. “I know. But …”

“A different time.” Jaejoong dropped to his knees, and Yunho watched through lowered lashes as Jaejoong took his cock gently. It pulsed, and already precome glistened on the tip. Jaejoong covered the head with his palm, and then squeezed as he drew his hand down, and then up. Yunho moaned, and then cut it off as it echoed in the empty room.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Guess you do want everyone to know.”

“Fuck, Jaejoong … why do you make me need to come so fast?”

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to Yunho’s hip. “I’m just that good.”

Yunho bit down on his hand as Jaejoong’s hot mouth was around the head of his cock. His entire body shook with pleasure, and with his eyes shut so tightly, maybe he didn’t need to see anything. His fingers found their way into Jaejoong’s hair, and he moaned as Yunho pulled lightly. He doubled his efforts, and Yunho had just enough cognitive reasoning left in his mind to note that Jaejoong was deep-throating him and then he was coming, biting his lip against a scream as he pumped his release into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong hummed in appreciation and kept sucking, softly letting Yunho’s cock slide in and out of his mouth.

Yunho gasped and said, “Fuck.” He yanked on Jaejoong’s hair and Jaejoong let himself be pulled up for a kiss. He tasted like come and vanilla now. Yunho moaned into his mouth, hand finding his cock, and he stroked Jaejoong quickly. His cock was hard and leaking.

“I’m going to come all over you,” Jaejoong whispered in warning.

Yunho stopped only long enough to take his t-shirt off. “Fine, but you have to clean me up.”

Jaejoong whimpered and thrust into Yunho’s hand. Their kiss increased, and then sped up as Yunho’s other hand cupped Jaejoong’s bare ass.

Jaejoong ripped away with a gasp, but he didn’t go far. Their foreheads pressed together. His breath puffed in sharp staccato beats against Yunho’s lips.

“God, Jaejoong, I can’t wait to spread you open,” Yunho whispered, kissing Jaejoong between words. “I want to see your body and slide my fingers deep inside you and—“

Jaejoong bit down on his lower lip, his body shuddered hard, and then warm come splattered all over Yunho’s chest. Jaejoong kept himself from collapsing, holding himself up with hands on the back of the couch.

“You make me wish I had lube,” Jaejoong said. “God, I want to ride you so hard right now.”

Yunho chuckled.

Jaejoong pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then fell between Yunho’s knees. Yunho slouched down, skin twitching as Jaejoong licked up his mess, tongue playing with Yunho’s muscles and nipples. His cock was hard again in moments.

“Should we risk it?” Jaejoong whispered, lips against his balls.

Yunho moaned. God, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. “N-no. W-we—“

“What the fuck?”

They both looked over at the entry in shock

Changmin’s eyes were wide, and then he smirked. “No wonder you broke up with Taeyeon.”

Yunho chuckled and said, “I guess we can’t say it’s not what it looks like?”

“Don’t tell anyone, Minnie,” Jaejoong said with an adorable pout. He stood up, wonderfully naked, and pulled on his clothes.

“I won’t, but hell, Jaejoong. Anyone could have walked in on you two. What if it was Yuri, or Taeyeon? Fuck, everyone would know.”

“For those lips on my cock, I was willing to risk it,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong made a face at him and then tossed him his shirt. It hit him in the face. He laughed and pulled it on. Jaejoong went to the back of the couch and leaned over it to kiss Yunho again.

“Don’t chafe your cock too badly while you’re jerking off thinking of me. I want to be able to abuse it myself.”

Yunho smiled. “Come over on Sunday.”

“Okay.” Their lips met in another obscene kiss

Changmin made another face. “God, you two … get a room. Or at least one that has a door and a lock on it.“


	2. Sexplay

Yunho lay on his bed, one arm behind his head. The other was playing with Jaejoong’s hair. He was laying sideways, but his legs were crossed and on the bed. They’d been in the middle of kissing when one of Jaejoong’s sisters called, and he had to talk to her for about ten minutes. And since then, neither of them moved, and Yunho almost didn’t want to. It was nice to lay there and relax and do nothing.

“Yunho?”

“Huh?”

“Are you done playing with my hair?”

Yunho smiled. “Why?”

“I want you to play with other parts of me.”

And that was better than doing nothing.

Yunho pulled on his hair and reached for his arm with his other hand. Jaejoong moaned and followed the tug, His hands went immediately under Yunho’s shirt as he slid up Yunho’s body. Yunho moaned when fingertips brushed over nipples. Their lips met, open with a teasing touch of tongue. Jaejoong straddled his lap and sat right on Yunho’s crotch. He rocked back and forth, pulling louder moans from Yunho’s throat.

He was so glad his parents weren’t home.

Both hands found their way into his hair and he tugged harshly, turning Jaejoong’s head so he could thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kissing Jaejoong was becoming an addiction. A dangerous, life altering addiction.

Jaejoong pushed his shirt up and Yunho reluctantly let go of his hair and lifted his upper body. Jaejoong pulled it over his head, and then went back to his lips, using his teeth more as his fingers pinched Yunho’s nipples.

Yunho’s head spun under the onslaught, more … needy than anything they had shared before. He felt like he was going to come before he got his pants off.

“I think I’m going to come in my pants,” Jaejoong said, mouth kissing down Yunho’s jaw.

Yunho chuckled. “At least I’m not the only one.”

Jaejoong smiled and sat up. His tongue peaked from between his lips while his hands ran up and down Yunho’s chest and stomach. Yunho settled his hands on Jaejoong’s waist, under this tight blue t-shirt.

“Can I ask you something before we do this?” Jaejoong whispered. His fingers went lower and traced the skin at the top of Yunho’s jeans.

“Sure,” Yunho said. “Better now than when I’m too incoherent to even scream your name.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He twisted his fingers in circles around Yunho’s skin, along his abs. Yunho’s skin jerked, and his breath caught while Jaejoong played.

“I don’t really know where to start,” Jaejoong said. “Consider this some fucked up confession or something, but I know I joke around a lot, saying things about loving you and …” He let out a harsh breath, and licked his lips. “I really have, since … well, since we were like twelve, but I don’t want that to change our friendship, and I also don’t mind if this is just an experiment with you. I mean, shit, I’d be stupid to say no, but I’d also understand if you don’t want anything else from me, but I feel like I need to say this, so I don’t let my heart get too attached, because it’s already--”

Yunho sat up and put his arms around Jaejoong’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek. He let his lips brush over his soft skin, and as his hands pushed up the back of his t-shirt, he snagged Jaejoong’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Ten minutes ago I was thinking of how nice it was just to lay with you and relax,” Yunho said. “I can’t really imagine doing this with anyone else, JaeBoo. It’s … surreal, and … I don’t know. All I do know is that I like you, and well, I don’t know. This is a really fucked up confession.”

Jaejoong laughed. He pulled back and met Yunho’s eyes. He wasn’t wearing colored contacts today. Just his normal brown eyes, and simple clothes. Barely styled hair.

“And you’re going to kill me,” Yunho said, running his fingers over Jaejoong’s cheek, “but I think you look the best when you’re not all dressed up. When you’re relaxed and comfortable, and … well, god knows, I love you all sexed up, but this is good too. Just simple jeans and … it feels real. Like I’m lucky enough to get the real you when you’re relaxed.”

Pink spread through Jaejoong’s cheeks, and then he made a face. “Simple jeans? These babies were a hundred and eighty dollars.”

Yunho ran his hands up Jaejoong’s thighs and then around his ass, pulling their bodies together. “So worth the money.”

Jaejoong’s arms wrapped loosely around his neck and their lips met in another kiss. Yunho lifted his hands, again under Jaejoong’s t-shirt, and this time, he pulled it off. Yunho soaked in the sight of Jaejoong’s naked skin, and then whisper-kissed his lips.

“This is the first time we have time to actually enjoy this,” Yunho said, fingers dipping below the waist band of his jeans. “Do you mind if I take advantage of that, or do you have to be somewhere, and we should just go for a quick fuck?”

Jaejoong’s chest rose with a heavy breath. His smile was slow, eyes darkening with lust. “Take advantage of me,” he said.

Yunho smiled and kissed him. with arms securely around him, Yunho lowered him to the bed. “And. I’m used to girls, so you’re going to have to tell me what to do to you in order to properly worship you.”

Jaejoong sighed, eyes shut. “You’re doing a great job. I feel worshiped when you look at me.”

Yunho kissed him slowly, teasing his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment, and then nibbled on Jaejoong’s lower lip. Jaejoong’s hands touched his back, almost like he was too distracted to really hold on to Yunho. The kiss covered minutes, filled with needy gasps and deep breaths and shaking lips.

Yunho held himself over Jaejoong, propped up on one elbow, the other hand ran up and down his bare chest. He moved his lips to Jaejoong’s neck, and whispered into his skin, “The first time I jerked off thinking of you, I was like this, picturing this, picturing you underneath me, and wondering how warm and soft your skin would be.” He tugged on Jaejoong’s nipple piercing and sucked a red spot just below his ear.

Jaejoong moaned. “W-what else?”

Yunho grinned against his skin and then licked down to his collar bone. “I wanted to know what it would be like to spread your legs open, settle between them, and thrust against your body.”

Jaejoong’s hand pressed against Yunho’s chest, and his legs spread. Yunho lifted himself up and over, hands on either side of Jaejoong’s heads. He lowered his hips and pushed down against Jaejoong’s body.

“And besides that one time in the dark, the only time I’ve ever seen you naked is in my dreams,” Yunho whispered as he rolled his hips.

Jaejoong whimpered. “Let’s … remedy … change … yeah.”

Yunho chuckled and pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest, the dip between those strong chest muscles. He pushed himself away and kneeled between Jaejoong’s legs. Jaejoong’s jeans were nothing but a line of buttons. He opened the top two and then smirked up at Jaejoong.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Yunho quickly moved back farther, so he could lay on his stomach, still between Jaejoong’s legs. He kept his hands on the jeans and kissed the skin revealed as he slipped open another button..

“Fuck, Yunnie,” Jaejoong gasped.

Yunho played with just that patch of skin, licking and biting and sucking on it, leaving a couple of red marks. He unbuttoned another one, and then did the same thing to the new skin. Jaejoong’s erection pushed against the denim, and Yunho rubbed his face on it before releasing another button. The base of his cock was revealed and Yunho licked it, opened his mouth around it.

Jaejoong moaned and put his hands on Yunho’s head. Again his fingers gripped weakly, but Yunho didn’t mind. He licked and played and then pushed his tongue against Jaejoong’s dick while pulling at the side of the jeans. His entire cock was freed, and Jaejoong gasped.

Yunho licked his lips, and then licked up the length of it. Jaejoong whimpered, panting as precome puddled on his stomach. Yunho lapped it up. He wasn’t quite used to the taste yet. He let his lips hover over the crown and his breath paint wet a spot on the darkened skin.

Jaejoong moaned, and his hands tightened. “Oh, god, Yunho, I might … I …” He shuddered, and Yunho smiled as he licked the head, using his tongue to lift Jaejoong’s cock away from his body. As soon as half was nestled in his mouth, Yunho finished unbuttoning Jaejoong’s jeans.

“Fuck, Yunho, just …”

Yunho let his cock go and tugged on his pants. Jaejoong lifted his hips and curled his legs up, allowing Yunho to pull them off. As soon as Jaejoong was naked, Yunho paused and started at his skin. His legs were smooth, and only a light dusting of hair trailed between his navel and his erection. Yunho loosely gripped his cock and stroked while he kissed Jaejoong’s inner thighs.

“Yunho, please … I … make me come, please.”

“Tell me what to do, Boo.”

Jaejoong gasped. “B-balls, and … fingers, and … just, whatever. It’s you. I could come from just this.”

Yunho smiled against his skin. He turned his head and licked at Jaejoong’s balls. He shivered, and under Yunho’s ministrations, they tightened up close to his body. Jaejoong bent his knees, hips rising so he was slowly fucking Yunho’s hand.

Each movement bared the curve of his ass and offered Yunho a glimpse at this entrance. Nervousness rose through him, but he’d never been one to back down from a challenge. He sucked on one of Jaejoong’s balls, rolling it around his mouth. His other fingers found the curve of his ass.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Yunho. Please.” Jaejoong whined as his legs spread further, giving Yunho better access. His finger brushed over Jaejoong’s puckered entrance, and Jaejoong moaned.

“Do you want me to lick you?” Yunho asked.

“Oh, god, please. Please!”

Yunho had imagined this, and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It seemed dirty only a few days ago, but the way Jaejoong’s body clenched, the way his thighs shook, physically begging for it, made Yunho want to do it even more.

Yunho let go of his cock as Jaejoong’s legs rose. He gripped behind his knees, holding himself open. Yunho licked his lips as he looked at Jaejoong’s body. He let his fingers touch again, running up and down the cleft, pulling more moans and whimpers from Jaejoong. His skin smelled sweet, but fresh and musky, like he’d taken effort to clean himself, and Yunho smiled, because knowing Jaejoong, he always took effort to be perfect. With a deep breath, Yunho lowered his head and breathed against Jaejoong’s body.

“Fuck, you’re a fucking tease, just fucking lick me already.”

Yunho chuckled and did as his lover demanded. Trying not to let his nerves show, he pressed his tongue to Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong moaned his name. Spurred on, Yunho really licked him, up and down. He used his hands to keep Jaejoong spread open, and his middle fingers were almost touching that begging opening. It didn’t taste any different than the rest of Jaejoong’s body, and after the second deep moan that made Jaejoong’s thighs vibrate around his face, Yunho forgot about where he was licking and concentrated on doing what Jaejoong liked. Everything was so wet, so hot. Yunho pulled up for air, resting his cheek against Jaejoong’s thigh. He kept his fingers busy, sliding them over his entrance.

Jaejoong’s fingers were white from the grip behind his knees, nails digging into his skin. His face was flushed, eyes shut tight, mouth open, tongue swiping over his lower lip again and again.

Yunho wanted to kiss him.

“Inside, please, inside me, Yunnie, please.”

Yunho pressed the pad of his finger against Jaejoong’s entrance. “Like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes, god, yes. Please!”

Yunho pulled it away despite Jaejoong’s whimper and coated his finger in spit. Slowly, he pushed it into Jaejoong’s body, moaning at how Jaejoong clenched around him.

Jaejoong whimpered, body tight, muscles straining. Yunho pressed kisses to his balls and thighs and the base of his cock while he slowly worked his finger in and out of Jaejoong.

“Oh, my god, Yunho. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Yunho chuckled as he kissed up Jaejoong’s body. He really really wanted to kiss him. “Does playing with myself count?”

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Yunho grinned. “The other day. I wanted to know what it was like, so I played with myself while I stroked off.”

“God, that’s hot.”

Yunho smiled. He pulled out his finger for only long enough to add more spit, and then pressed two of them inside Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered shut and Yunho stole his moan in a tongue-reaching kiss. One of Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around him tightly. Yunho pulled back and watched as Jaejoong stroked his cock quickly, mouth opening and closing with soundless moans. Yunho smirked and then twisted his fingers. Jaejoong cried out, body shaking.

Yunho held himself up with one hand on the bed and then lowered his head to Jaejoong’s cock. He licked at the head, throwing Jaejoong’s rhythm off.

“Oh, fuck, Yunho!”

Yunho chuckled, lips against the soft crown for only a moment before opening his mouth. He pumped his fingers faster as he lowered his head, taking Jaejoong into his mouth. He tightened all his muscles in his mouth and throat, and then released him, sliding back to the crown.

Jaejoong keened, and then pushed him away.

Yunho frowned as Jaejoong stroked himself. A pearl of white shot from his cock, and with another grin, Yunho went back to his cock and licked, shoving his tongue into the slit while the rest of Jaejoong’s orgasm covered his lips and chin.

“Fuck, Yunho!”

Jaejoong’s channel clenched around his fingers in time to Jaejoong’s heavy breathing. “K-kiss me. Fuck, kiss me.”

Yunho leaned over him. Their lips met in less than a kiss and more of Jaejoong licking come from his face.

“Please tell me you have lube,” Jaejoong said with a moan.

Yunho laughed. “Playboy of the school, remember?”

Jaejoong snorted. “Right.”

Yunho kissed his lips and nose and chin and cheeks. “I don’t want to go get it. That requires leaving you.”

“You’re not fucking me with that cock without lube.”

“That cock, huh? You forgot the big part.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Arrogant popular jock.”

Yunho grinned as he spread his fingers and pulled them almost out of Jaejoong’s body. His eyes shut.

“But you’re forgetting something,” Jaejoong said, voice breathy.

“What?”

“I’m not a girl.”

Breath left Yunho in a rush and his back hit the bed.

Jaejoong laughed and crawled over him. “I’m not weak, and I think I may be stronger than you.” He rocked his ass on Yunho’s cock.

Yunho moaned, hands falling to Jaejoong’s hips.

“Where’s your lube?”

“L-later, please … I …”

“Gonna come?”

Yunho nodded frantically. Jaejoong grinned and slipped down his body. Yunho whimpered.

“Question?”

“Huh?”

Jaejoong wrapped his hand around Yunho’s cock, and everything went blurry in his vision. “I’m going to shove my finger inside you.”

Yunho whimpered and bent his knees. “That wasn’t a question.”

Jaejoong chuckled and a wet finger pressed against his hole and Yunho lifted his hips for it. He was sure he was begging, too. When he had tried this himself, he came in about three seconds. He was about to break that record.

The finger prodded deeper and Jaejoong’s lips covered the tip of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Jaejoong!”

Yunho’s cock went down his throat and Yunho cried out as he came quick and hard down Jaejoong’s throat. Jaejoong moaned and swallowed His sucks softened to a little more than licks. Yunho tried to reign in his breathing. He tugged on Jaejoong’s hair.

“Kiss. Kiss me. I want you to kiss me.”

Jaejoong let his cock fall from his mouth and it landed against his stomach with a wet slap. “Where should I kiss you?” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his side, and then near his cock, and on his stomach.

Yunho moaned, but reveled under the attention. His cock gave an interested twitch as Jaejoong’s finger started moving inside him again. His lips moved higher, pausing to press against his nipples. Yunho put his arms around Jaejoong’s back and yanked him up. Jaejoong smiled as they kissed, and Yunho moaned as Jaejoong finger-fucked him faster.

This … this was what Yunho wanted. This feeling with a person. He didn’t want someone to hang on his arm like he was a trophy boyfriend. He was a good boyfriend, but the girls always felt like it was some type of status builder to be his girlfriend. And he thought the same way. He always had a girl on his arm. But he didn’t feel like that with Jaejoong. He didn’t want Jaejoong next to him just to have someone next to him. And Jaejoong wouldn’t simper up at him and coo at him, and idolize him like a god.

At school, he was going to lose this ability to touch Jaejoong and kiss him whenever he wanted.

“You’re frowning,” Jaejoong said. His finger slowly withdrew and Yunho’s eyes shut with a whimper. “Why are you frowning?”

Yunho opened his eyes and smiled at Jaejoong’s concerned look. He cupped Jaejoong’s cheek and ran his thumb over his lower lip. “You’re going to freak out.”

“How do you know?”

“I … if I were you, I’d freak out.”

Jaejoong grinned. “Unless the next thing out of your mouth is, sorry, Jae, but I’m still straight, then I doubt I’ll freak out.”

“I … I don’t want to hide this.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“This, us, you, I don’t want to hide you. I don’t want you to feel like you’re a secret, or that I’m ashamed of this. If I was ashamed of it, then I wouldn’t be doing it. I really like you, Boo. The only thing missing before was sexual attraction, and well, now we have more than enough of that.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip. “You don’t really understand what you’re saying. Everyone is going to--”

“Everyone can kiss my ass. I like you. I just said before that I want to lay with you and cuddle. It’s nice. I like it and you fit so perfectly next to me, and at school, I want to hold your hand and kiss your cheek and bring you presents and--”

“I like presents, but come on, Yunho, this isn’t realistic for you.”

“Why not? It’s what I want.”

Jaejoong bit his lip in apprehension. “People are going to hate you.”

“Right now, you’re all that matters to me, and you don’t have me.”

“No.”

“Good.”

He crossed his arms and tried not to smile. “You know, you don’t have to say this just to have sex with me. I was already going to.”

Yunho laughed. He pulled Jaejoong down by his neck and kissed him roughly. Against his lips, Yunho whispered, “Be my boyfriend. Date me. Let me kiss you in public and hold your hand.”

Jaejoong grinned. “Okay. But … but … if the girls ostracize me for this, you don’t get any sex for a week.”

“Deal. Now. Sex.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement and licked at Yunho’s lips. “You said you had lube.”

“Top dresser drawer.”

“Condom?”

“Same drawer.”

“All right. Be right back.” Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips and then rolled away.

Yunho shivered at the sudden lack of body heat. Through hooded eyes, he watched Jaejoong move across his room. The afternoon light filtered through the blinds on his window and painted stripes on his skin. His legs shook just a little and Yunho smirked. He was glad he wasn’t the only one physically affected by this.

Jaejoong opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and an entire strip of condoms.

“You think highly of me,” Yunho said as Jaejoong came back to the bed.

“No. I have high expectations. I get to listen to Yuri and Yoona and Taeyeon and Tiffany and--”

Yunho waved his hand and snorted.

“--they speak highly of you. We’ll see if you can meet my expectations.”

Jaejoong climbed back on the bed. He tossed the condoms next to Yunho’s head and then opened the bottle of lube. Yunho held out his hand, and Jaejoong grinned as he dumped more than enough onto them. It dripped onto Yunho’s stomach. Jaejoong made a pleased noise in his throat and ran his fingertips through the mess, up to Yunho’s nipples.

Yunho moaned. With his other hand, he pulled Jaejoong back to his lips. Their lips met, and Yunho gripped Jaejoong’s cock with his slick hand. Jaejoong moaned into his mouth and then bit down on his lip.

“Come on, come on,” he said and straddled Yunho’s lap.

Yunho grinned and slipped his hand to Jaejoong’s balls, cupping them gently. Jaejoong gasped. He propped himself up on his hand. Yunho lifted his upper body enough to close his mouth around his pierced nipple. Jaejoong moaned low, body curling around Yunho.

And Yunho decided he’d tortured the guy enough. He pushed his fingers behind his balls, and easily found his already stretched entrance. Two slick fingers slipped into him easily. Jaejoong cried out his name, jerking his hips back. Yunho sucked harder on his nipple and sped up, pumping two and then suddenly three fingers in and out of him.

“Yun … good, good. Just.” Jaejoong gripped his cock, stroking fast, and then reached down and stroked Yunho’s. “You sure as hell better be ready to fuck me.”

Yunho laughed. “I am.”

Jaejoong pushed up. He grabbed the condoms and ripped one off. He used his teeth to open the packet, and then slid down Yunho’s body. He lifted Yunho’s cock and rolled the condom on. Yunho was ready with the lube, and Jaejoong grunted in annoyance at the delay. Yunho stroked himself, eyes shutting, thinking of being inside Jaejoong.

He jerked when Jaejoong smacked his hand away. “My ass is better than your hand,” Jaejoong snapped.

Yunho laughed. “Prove it,” he said and leaned back, hands behind his head again.

Jaejoong growled. He grabbed Yunho’s cock and held it up. Yunho’s eyes shut as the head was pushed between cheeks, and then absolutely moaned as Jaejoong lowered himself, forcing it into his body. He gripped Jaejoong’s hips tightly.

Jaejoong grinned as he stopped for a moment. His mouth opened in a gasp, his hands clenched Yunho’s pecs as he lifted slowly, and then dropped, taking more of him.

“Fuck, Yunho, it’s been … so fucking long. Just … “

Pleasure tore through his body, escaping through heavy breathing and tightening his grip on those pale hips. Jaejoong chanted his name, moaning as he rode Yunho roughly.

“B-bend your knees, Yunho, please, please.”

Yunho did as the voice told him and cried out as the new angle pushed his cock deeper into Jaejoong’s body. He used his grip for leverage and thrust up as Jaejoong dropped down. Their bodies smacked together. Lips pressed against his suddenly, and he moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth as their bodies joined over and over again.

Sex had never felt so amazing to Yunho. A woman’s body never held him so tightly, and never for so long. He felt like his dick was going to stay embedded in Jaejoong’s body forever, and then he didn’t care. He never wanted to fuck anyone else. He never wanted to cuddle and kiss or laugh with anyone else.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, so good.”

Jaejoong whined in agreement. “But faster, faster.”

Yunho sped up. His thighs ached, but he couldn’t get enough. One of Jaejoong’s hands left his chest and went to his own cock, stroking fast.

“Fuck Yunho, so good, so … so worth the wait, just … oh god, don’t stop.”

Yunho wanted to. The pressure and grip was too much. So painful as his orgasm teased him with every trip into Jaejoong’s body. Yunho cried out as Jaejoong’s body tightened impossibly further. Jaejoong screamed his name, head back, eyes shut, and then warmth splattered on Yunho’s chest.

Yunho moaned, thrusting faster as Jaejoong’s body stopped moving. Jaejoong’s names slipped from his lips and his eyes shut tightly as his orgasm crashed through him. Shuddering through the pleasure, Yunho lowered his legs. Jaejoong collapsed on his chest and his arms went around the beauty’s back.

“Fuck,” Yunho said, gasping and still trying to thrust inside him..

Jaejoong chuckled. “Yep.”

Yunho’s eyes slid shut in the after-glow. He decided that this, holding Jaejoong so close, their sweaty skin sticking together, felt better than the orgasm had.

“God, this is … I can’t even put into words how awesome this is,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho nodded. “I know.”

Jaejoong tilted his head up and their lips met in a single kiss. “Did you know that you were the first one to ever call me Boo?”

“Really?” Yunho said and shook his head. “I don’t remember.”

“Hyunjoong’s Halloween party, when we were thirteen, remember? We were too cool for Trick or Treating, and I was dressed as a ghost. You called me Boo all night and then by Monday, it was my name.”

Yunho laughed. “Yeah. I remember now.”

“I didn’t really like it, except when you called me it, but of course, I couldn’t say that. Now it’s just stuck with me.”

“You’re stuck with me,” Yunho said and kissed him again.

“I don’t mind that at all. Especially if sex is always going to be like that. That was fantastic.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Wanna do it again?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho laughed. “Don’t you expect me to do it again?”

Jaejoong grinned as he pushed himself up. He rolled his hips, almost letting Yunho’s cock slide out of him. “Yes. I do. But if we do this as much as I expect, then we won’t be doing anything else today.”

“For the next few hours, that sounds like a great idea.”

Jaejoong smiled widely and leaned down for another kiss.

\---

**BONUS STEP: Come Out of the Closet**

Yunho shut his locker just as the warning bell rang for first period. He took a deep breath. Telling Jaejoong he was willing to date him was a lot easier than actually kissing him in school.

Jaejoong had said that he didn’t mind hiding their relationsihp. But that wasn’t who Yunho was. He was honest and protective of his friends, and he didn’t want to hurt Jaejoong’s feelings.

They’d agree to meet here, at Yunho’s locker, but Jaejoong wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Yunho sighed and leaned against the cool metal. He slammed his head back and cursed himself.

His phone vibrated.

**From JaeBoo:** _Want me to kiss that better?_

Yunho glanced up quickly, eyes finding Jaejoong easily. He smiled widely, and then noted more than one pair of eyes following him. Not that he blamed them. Jaejoong was wearing black jeans that looked painted on and a white mesh shirt over a tight green t-shirt. His eyes were bright green too.

“You look … edible,” Yunho whispered as Jaejoong came close to him.

Jaejoong smiled. “Now you know how I feel every time I see you. Are you going to let me taste you?”

Yunho bit his lower lip and then winced.

“You don’t have to, although from that look you gave me when I walked up, more than one person is going to start to wonder.”

Yunho shook his head. “I told you I would, and … It’ll be hard, but … you’re worth it. I don’t want you to feel like my dirty secret. I told you. I’m not ashamed of it. Or of you.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened. His arms went around Yunho’s shoulders and automatically, Yunho put his around Jaejoong’s trim waist. There were gasps around the hall.

“Then kiss me and claim me,” Jaejoong whispered, lips almost touching.

Yunho wanted to look around and see how the other students were reacting, but that meant looking away from Jaejoong, and Yunho knew what was important. He smiled, let his eyes shut and pressed his lips to Jaejoong’s.


End file.
